The half witch: the newest arrival at the dwma?
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: There is a new arrival at the Dwma and to the gang, but everyone has questions about him. Where did he come from, why does everyone mistake him for a mini stein, and how does crona know him. title reveals a little and you know the answer if you read the one-shot newly arrived by fireball massacre, and before you whine and moan i did NOT steal the character. T for violence and fluff
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the dwma; the sun would stand up in the sky, laughing hard. As a young boy about 14 would walk to the steps. He had a tanned skin tone and an aviator jacket, clearly worn out. He was tall yet thin, He was silver haired and was born with the strangest birthmark on his chest, a large stitch like shape.

The male would sigh, looking up at the building. "So this is the Dwma, let's do this" He would walk in, ignoring yet noticing the weird stares he got as he got to a strange door labeled Death room, he opened the door and walked in, face to face with two people. One was a strange man with red hair and a greige tuxedo (**A/n: for those of you who don't know greige is the possible combination of grey and beige) **the other, I couldn't make heads or tails. He was in a large robe and a mask. As they both turned around they did a double take.

The man spoke up looking at the child "stein? Why are you a kid again and, are you tan now?" the boy would look at the younger male would look at him confused "stein? Who the heck is Stein? My name is Nicholas, Nicholas Andrews. I came to enroll here" The tall man in the robe perked up

"Well then, welcome to the dwma! Im lord death and this is my personal weapon spirit" After spending a few hours talking, He was told he was now an official student. He walked around the school, apparently to get use to the students and staff and to find a partner. As he walked through the halls of the school, he bumped into a girl his age. She had long blonde flowing hair, wore a dark red shirt and jeans, and had crimson eyes and an expression that said 'I don't take crap from anyone'

"uh, hi. Im Nicholas" Said Nicholas, reaching his hand out to the girl "Maria, Maria Odahmar" (Special thanks to my best friend bloodstar123 for lending me her character.) We both stared at each other awkwardly before Maria spoke up. "So, you're a weapon. I just so happen to be a meister without a weapon"

I realized where she was going and smirked. "Partners?" Nicholas said, reaching his hand out to Maria. "Partners" She said, grasping his hand, smiling at him.

-The next day-

As Young Nicholas stood on the steps, looking at the school in front of him he sighed. Thinking about the first time he did this, only now he was not alone.

His new partner, Maria, put a hand on his shoulder

"Come on Nick, it's not that bad here." He flinched a bit, he was still getting use to the name nick. He'd been called Nicholas by everyone, his training partners, his friends….. His mother. Nicholas started to grit his teeth thinking of his mother. She did nothing but treat him like an experiment, he'll never forgive her for all the things she did to him, and all he can remember after he ran away was cold, unforgiving eyes.

"Nick. Nick? Nick!" He snapped out of his thoughts to realize he was still standing in one spot. He sighed and started walking.

"Let's just get this over with."

As he got to the end of the hall he saw a girl with pale skin, blonde pig tails and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. _Wait, did I just think 'beautiful green eyes'?_Nick thought to himself, _i must've_. As he walked over to the two others he thought of a conversation starter.

"Oh, hi! Are you the new students?" Said the girl with a small smile.

"Yeah, my name is Nicholas. Nicholas Andrews" She reached her hand out to him smiling still.

"im Maka Albarn, One star meister"

He shook her hand and looked to the smiling shark toothed teen next to her, "I'm guessing this is your weapon?" The teen nodded reaching his hand out,

"Yep, name's Soul, Soul Eater Evans." The two shook hands until a boy with dark skin and spiky blue hair walked passed him, closely accompanied by three girls and another boy with jet black hair and pure white stripes.

"So you're the new kid, Nicholas is it?" He nodded while the other just chuckled.

"WELL I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! You may start bowing down before me now!" before Nicholas could respond Maka growled and pulled out a dictionary. She swiftly slammed it into Blackstar's skull.

"Please excuse him, my name is Death The Kid, Lord Death's son. This is Patty and Liz, my weapons. And this is Blackstar's weapon Tsubaki." as their names were said they each had their own greeting. They would shake each others hand, smiling. Maria noticed a blonde woman with an eye patch walking towards them. Naturally Nicholas looked to her when she got closer.

"Hi, you must be the new student Nicholas. I'm Marie. If you'd please follow me I'd like to show you around."

Nicholas and Maria followed Marie to find a lab office that, oddly enough, made Nick feel at home. When they looked around a man in the corner looking at Nicholas in shock for a moment. Though he quickly turned back to his work. It felt awkward in the room until Marie spoke up

"This is Doctor Stein. Lord Death said he needed to talk to you personally. Your parter should wait outside, with me. If you need anything just give me a shout."

She walked out with Maria, leaving the boy and the man. Nicholas took a closer look at him and was taken aback. He had pale skin and a white lab coat, silver hair gleaming in the lights as he straightened his glasses. It was silent until stein spoke up.

"Listen Nicholas, I think we can both tell from looking at each other that I'm not-" His eyes widened. How could he be so stupid not see it? Nicholas was just smirking before laughing. This confused stein until Nicholas spoke up,

"One year ago, I would have hit you across the face for leaving me behind. But now, it's actually pretty nice to get to see my dad again."


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas headed outside, sighing at the day of boredom he's about to go through. Maka was busy at the library, Tsubaki and Blackstar were nowhere in sight. Soul had other plans, Kidd Liz and Patty were too weird to be around, and it would be kinda awkward hanging around his psycho father Stein after class. _After the first bell he went back inside to see half the class already there. Because there was no seating chart, he sat in the middle row. His first day in class and his father was his first teacher._

_After a couple of minutes of kids rushing in, hoping not to be late, class started. Stein comically rolled in the door on his chair flawlessly, not missing a beat of falling flat on his face and onto the cold tiled floor. "Alright class, are you ready?" Stein asked, scarily happy as he got up. He raised an eyebrow at the silent response._

_He pulled out a surgical knife and pointed it at the kids. Fearing for their lives, they pumped their fists and shouted "Yeah!" as realistically as they could._

_Stein pulled the cover to a large square revealing a large cat that looked afraid. "Today we are going to dissect this rare species of feline." It was so silent you could hear a pin drop, and the only thing going through Nicholas's mind was /Oh my god my father is completely insane!/_

_Maka raised her hand with a nervous face, "Uh, professor Stein all we've done is dissection since the start of the semester. Besides, I think it's against the law to do unauthorized tests on an endangered animal..."_

_Stein gave a smile towards the cat "It's only illegal if you get caught." At this most widened their eyes at, others thought this was just another typical day with the professor. Though Nicholas covered his mouth and closed his eyes._ He shivered, remembering something back then.

He soon noticed black star sitting and staring, cocked with an evil smirk.

"Oh, hey Blackstar" said Nick.

"Hello Nicholas. I challenge you to a spat to see who's better between us!" Nicholas stared at him blankly until he noticed Stein staring at them furiously.

"What are you two doing that's so noisy?"

"I'm going to battle Nick over here! But I know he's too much of a chicken to handle my awesome god power!"

Nicholas sighed, wanting to kick his butt. He held back the urge with little trouble. Stein sigh and rubbed his temples, "Blackstar... you may be the stupidest kid in my class, but you're also the strongest. I give you permission to battle outside. But just don't get me involved if one of you gets hurt."

The whole class stepped out to watch the epic battle commence. They formed a large circle around the two, giving them enough space to battle in. Everyone pushed and shoved to get a good view, but the gang stayed back, not wanting to get hit with flying rubble.

"Are we going to use our weapons, or no?"

"No weapons! This is a man-to-man fight to determine whether or not your god approves of you! Only brute strength and awesome power!"

Nicholas put his hands in his pockets, causing black star to charge. As he brought back his fist, he sent a punch to Nicholas's face, only for him to spin out-of-the-way and kick black star hard in the back of the head. Black star got up, holding his head in pain. He was furious now, and dashed at him with shadow star. When he got to Nicholas he sent rapid punches, moving at blazing fast speeds that would've been impossible to dodge. To everyone's shock and awe, Nicholas was quick enough to dodge each one.

He took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed Blackstar's arm, judo flipping him only for Blackstar to land on his feet and kick Nicholas In the stomach. This battle continued for what seemed like an eternity while the gang would be watching with interest, but mostly Maka.

"Amazing, His soul is like a light pink, as if he's only half human. And his martial arts skills are on par with black star. On top of that, his soul is almost as big a pumpkin! or maybe a watermelon..."

As Blackstar got angry as ever, he dashed at Nicholas when he took his eyes off him for a what was only a split second and sent his fist into his chest. He twisted his fist and shouted, "BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!" as he sent his soul wavelength as an electric shock through Nicholas's body.

He shook violently before getting into a straight posture and said "Nice try, but I think I'll be the one to end it." Nicholas round-house kicked Black star across the face, knocking him to the ground and placed his foot on his chest. The crowd sat there in silence before cheering loudly. He reached his hand down to Blackstar and he promptly took it.

They both smiled and draped an arm around each others shoulder.

"Looks like the great black star has a possibly potential match, but you will never beat me." Nicholas just rolled his eyes but smile all the while. This was _defiantly_ and interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Looks like this could turn out pretty well; we cut to Nicholas' first mission at the dwma. I'm going to put Maka on the team to reveal a very shocking secret about just who little Nick is**

Nicholas would be running up and down the court, dodging every swipe at the ball. "MARIA! CATCH" he yelled, throwing the ball between soul's leg and into Maria's hands. She would jump up throwing the ball in the basket as it hit the ground bouncing "Yes, hey soul, Maka you up for round two"They shook their yes but just as they were about to start they noticed Stein was watching from his chair "hello children" he said, apparently seeing our whole game "hey Stein/professor/dad" they all said, different greets for hi Stein/professor/dad/

" lord death wants to see you all for an important mission, by the way Nicholas, he said to make sure to keep your emotions in check, this mission might be too personal to you" he said, Nick stood there confused but just walked up with the group. As we made it to lord death's office he was there, along with the bumbling idiot, spirit, who smiled at Maka droning about his 'little girl.' "_ I said it once and I'll say it again, it will be a long time before I consider you my father"

He fell down depressed and Nick just laughed a bit gaining some attention "sorry it's just, it seems kids hate their parents everywhere. Maka hates her dad and I hate my mother" they all looked at him shocked, he looked like the last person on planet earth to hate family "any who, im sure Stein told you by now the mission is very important, well it actually is very critical. I need you to hunt down a new partner of Medusa's, violet" Nick's eyes widened on several thing, the main being that he had to fight Medusa, he hasn't even spoken that name since he was little. "She was last seen near the woods, go check it out and if possible, take her soul."

They all nodded, running off. Within hours we were close to their destination. Nick had a look of rage on his face thinking about the situation "nick?" he turned around to see Maka looking worried at him "hey Maka, what's wrong" "you've been acting strange lately. What's wrong" Nick sighed, but before he could explain his eyes widened and he pushed Maka out-of-the-way to avoid a large purple arrow that almost hit her in the stomach. "Well well well, if it isn't my biggest threats all in one place. What a lucky day for me" they all turned around to see a girl, yellow hair and a teen body that would make any boy drool, but the thing that got to Nicholas was the eyes, yellow reptilian eyes, and a smirk directed at him.

"So your violet, mind telling us where your boss is?" Soul said not realizing what was going on "you don't get it. That isn't violet; Medusa's taken over her body." The girl, Medusa would just laugh "very clever Nicholas, you were always the intelligent little pain. But tell me this, do your new friends know your secret" They looked at me confused until I growled, Maria understanding why I reached my hand out as she transformed, as she transformed there was now a black scythe in my hand with four blades, one for each part of the scythe. On the blade was the detail of red flames, which looked so real it looked for a second like it was smoking.

"SHUT UPPP!" He dashed at Medusa, trying to slash her abdomen but was blocked by vector arrow, leaving the two in a lock. Before Medusa could react Maka came down trying to slash her so she side stepped, sending multiple vector arrows at the two, Nicholas would just spin the scythe in his hands blocking every one. Meanwhile, lord death would be watching the battle with kid, Liz, and patty. "His skills are impressive, only level with me or Stein". Kid said amazed by his fighting skills "yea but how did he know Medusa could pick a new body."

Liz said, somewhat interested in Nicholas. "Yes and how does Medusa know him and why did she address him like they were once good friends" lord death would just remain in his spot, looking at the battle with interest "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Back at the fight, Maka tried to slash from behind but was thrown back by vector arrow; Nicholas would try to go after Maka only to meet the same attack. As their two weapons clanged on the ground, Maka asked the question on everybody's mind. "Nick, how does Medusa know you so well?"

Nicholas would sigh getting up as Medusa would smirk. "I think every parent should know about their own child" there was now universal shock among the group. Nicholas, there good friend who they had known for about a month now, not only was half witch, but the son of one of the most deadly of all witches. While Maka was in shock, Medusa sent a vector arrow towards her, by the time she saw it coming and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, yet it never came. When she looked up she had a look of shock, yet horror, Nicholas was standing in front of her, back facing her. But he had a vector arrow, in the middle of his stomach.

"NICK!" the all shouted seeing their friend get mortally wounded. At the death room everyone there was shocked "incredible, he knew what he did was a risky move and he stood right in front of Maka, he didn't even try to block it" kid said in amazement. "I got to hand it to him, kid's got guts. Medusa would smirk seeing Nicholas pull such a stupid move. But the smirk would soon vanish as he walked closer to Medusa"did you really thing would kill me Medusa, I thought you were a nurse at one point, you didn't even puncture an organ. He put his hand on the vector arrow.

"Soul force" he muttered, sending a large piece of his own soul wavelength at Medusa sending her flying into the forest. He would spit up a large amount of blood, smirking. "I win" he then collapsed, blood leaking out of his wound rapidly watching everybody surround him before blacking out. (**A/n: I was gonna end it here but that's to cruel**) Nicholas would wake up in the infirmary to see his father checking on his vitals "glad you're awake; you lost a large amount of blood in the fight I was worried you wouldn't wake up." He sighed and turned to see Maka there like she was standing there all night, right beside the wall

"I'll leave you two alone then" stein said, rolling out the room on his chair "thanks for saving me Maka, I figured that you'd hate my guts if I told you the truth" he said while Maka just slightly smiled "normally I would have, but I got to know you first. I probably look a mess though, my hair ratty like this" she said standing closer until they noticed they were inches apart "it's fine, I think you look great" they stood there in total silence until Maka leaned in quickly and smashed her lips into his. At first Nicholas was quite shocked until he started to enjoy it, and then kissed back. When they pulled back Maka smiled at him to get a smile back "so does this mean where boyfriend and girlfriend?" Nicholas asked still smiling. "I'd say so" said Maka sitting on the side of his bed. "Good, I can't picture it any other way" he said as he leaned up, holding maka's hand.

**Nice chapter, Im definitely proud of it out of my others. Well for a few more chapters it's going to be comical, including spirits reaction to them revealing to be a couple, Nicholas' shot at the holy sword, Nicholas as he spends a day with steins and Marie, and everybody's scramble to prepare for Nicholas' birthday. Also in order to make chapters this long from now on I will be posting weekly instead of daily. So tell me what you think, the good, the bad, and the errors. And remember if I see any flames I don't care, but any shots at my personal life is going straight to the site**


End file.
